Nickelodeon Victoria
Nickelodeon is a Victorian channel that airs from 8 AM to 9 PM Viacom Kids (1990-1995) In 1990, Viacom Channel (bootleg) made a block of Nickelodeon in Victoria named Iunoriginally) Viacom Kids, it aired from 7 AM to 1 AM In 1994, Viacom processed Viacom Channel for using its name and shows on VC's channel, so, in 1995, Viacom Channel closed down, and that was the end of Viacom Kids and Nickelodeon Victoria Nick Time! (1998-2000) Fortunately, in 1998, NBC Victoria (RTS) buyed Nickelodeon and Nick Jr, NBC wasn't the only who owned RTS, Molsye (Spring Clip in English) also owned a bit of it, to be exact, the kids block, along with Nickelodeon, they also had a contract with Discovery In 2000, CBS United States bought the rights for Nickelodeon, so, one month after the closedown of Nick Time! Nick on ZCT was born Nick on ZCT (2000-2005) Following CBS United States, ZCT (Victorian affiliate of CBS) also aired Nickelodeon and Nick Jr on its channel, it stopped in 2005 because the block Nick on CBS died, and so did the Nick on ZCT Nickelodeon Victoria (First Era) (2001-2011) Not accepting the end on Nick Time!, Molsye made a contract with Viacom to re-air Nickelodeon in Victoria, but not as a block but channel that runned from 6 AM to 12 PM every day But, in 2011, Nickelodeon closed down all Nickelodeon channels in Arabia, including Victoria, on your right, there is an screenshot of the end of Nickelodeon Victoria Nickelodeon Universal (2012-2020) In 2012, NBCUniversal bought Nickelodeon as MCB3 did in Arabia without Victoria, there would be a reboot of the Nick Time! Block, but RTS closed down in 2010 The block is still airing every weekend from 5 AM to 11 AM, but, with the start of ZCTV, Nickelodeon Universal will shutdown Nickelodeon Victoria (Second Era) (2015-) Fortunately, in 2015, Nickelodeon Arabia (and so, Victoria) opened again, the channel is very popular on Victoria right now Currently Unnamed Block on ZCTV (CBSViacom Victoria) (2020-) CBSViacom announced that ZCTV will make a block of Nickelodeon and Nick Jr that will air from 9 AM to 2 PM, but the name of it still unknown Blocks Nick@Nite: It airs MTV, Comedy Central, FOX and soon CBS shows from 9 PM to 8 AM everyday Nick Jr: It runs from 9:45 AM to 11:30 AM mondays to fridays, since Molsye inc. Also owns Discovery Kids Victoria, some shows are from Discovery Kids (Fishostronaut, Earth to Luna, Mini Beat Power Rockers, Super Wings, etc) Weekend Tsunami!!!: It airs every weekend on Prime Time the best episodes of cartoons and live actions Trivia Nickelodeon is the most watched channel in Victoria Since Molsye also owns Discovery Kids, some shows of Nick airs on a block called Nick Kids/Nick Jr Kids, but this may end, because ViacomCBS and Molsye are arguing about Nickelodeon and Nick Jr that "Nickelodeon doesn't needs Molsye to be popular" Category:Luciano Existe Category:Victoria Category:1990 Category:1995 Category:1998 Category:2000 Category:2005 Category:2001 Category:2011 Category:2015 Category:TV Channels Category:Nickelodeon Category:Closed Down Category:Reborn channels Category:Molsye Category:Victorian